Finding Dennis (Batman Entertainment Productions' Style)
Finding Dennis is a animated movie spoof and parody of "Finding Nemo" is created Batman Entertainment Productions and produced by A Hanna-Barbera Productions. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Marlin * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Rapunzel (Tangled: The Series) as Dory * Batman (Batman: The Animated Series) as Gill * Papyrus (Undertale) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vikings) as Bloat * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Bubbles * Daphne Blake (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Deb * Starfire (Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) as Flo * Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) as Jacques * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Crush * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Squirt * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Anchor * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Chum * Doogal as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish * Hench Little Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls * Monstro (Pinocchio) as Whale * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Jerald * Mikey Blumberg (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Samuel "Sam" Detweiler (Recess) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Mrs. Blumberg (Recess) as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Coral * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Barbara Sherman * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Alley Dogs (Oliver & Company) as The Jellyfish * One of the Divers that took Nemo as Himself * The Alley Cats (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) as Crabs Chapters (Happy New Year 2018): * "Finding Dennis" Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Dennis" Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Dennis" Part 3 - First Day of School * "Finding Dennis" Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Dennis" Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument * "Finding Dennis" Part 6 - Dennis Gets Captured! * "Finding Dennis" Part 7 - Pacha Meets Rapunzel * "Finding Dennis" Part 8 - Meeting Syndrome, Drago and Balthazar Bratt * "Finding Dennis" Part 9 - "Character Are Friends, Not Food" * "Finding Dennis" Part 10 - The Prison Gang * "Finding Dennis" Part 11 - The Desert * "Finding Dennis" Part 12 - Frog Fish Attacks * "Finding Dennis" Part 13 - Dennis' Initiation * "Finding Dennis" Part 14 - Minions Impressions * "Finding Dennis" Part 15 - Alley Dogs * "Finding Dennis" Part 16 - The Filter * "Finding Dennis" Part 17 - Superheroes! * "Finding Dennis" Part 18 - The Good News * "Finding Dennis" Part 19 - Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") * "Finding Dennis" Part 20 - Rapunzel Speaks Monstro * "Finding Dennis" Part 21 - Algae * "Finding Dennis" Part 22 - Inside the Monstro/Reaching the City * "Finding Dennis" Part 23 - The Airscum * "Finding Dennis" Part 24 - Hench Little Pigs * "Finding Dennis" Part 25 - Darla! * "Finding Dennis" Part 26 - Goodbye Rapuznel ("Hallelujah") * "Finding Dennis" Part 27 - Dennis and Rapunzel * "Finding Dennis" Part 28 - Fishing Net * "Finding Dennis" Part 29 - Reunion * "Finding Dennis" Part 30 - Back in the Suburbs * "Finding Dennis" Part 31 - Prison Escape/End Credits Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Batman Entertainment Productions Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Universal Pictures Category:Dragon Rockz